1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a control method for the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a huge amount of printed materials has come to be outputted by image processing apparatuses, such as a printing apparatus. Due to this situation, due to environmental problems or improvements of cost consciousness, a demand to suppress unnecessary color printing output has increased. In response, the image processing apparatus classifies the type of printing output into 2 types, which are “monochrome printing” and “color printing” and has performed aggregations or reports of printing output history. However, recently, methods for reporting a color ratio of each pages of the printing job have been disclosed. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-282947).
However, there is a plurality of image processing apparatuses of different types on a network in the office. More specifically, image processing apparatuses that classify types of printing output into 2 types which are “monochrome printing” and “color printing” and can aggregate or report the printing output histories, and image processing apparatuses that can classify color ratios into levels may be mixed. Thus, in the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-282947, there is a difficulty in providing the aggregation results such that each user can always be aware of saving when the each user uses a image processing apparatus that has different managing methods for color printing output history.